


Embedded Backdoor

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Multi, Outercourse, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: 2B’s ready to let how she feels about 9S follow its natural course, but there’s also another YoRHa just like her who feels the same way. 9S will have to put all his skills to the test to satisfy both ladies.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 2P (Soul Calibur)/9S (NieR: Automata), 2P (Soul Calibur)/9S/2B (NieR: Automata)
Series: Poll Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Embedded Backdoor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

Life, such as it was for an android, wasn’t easy, and it probably never would be. After everything 9S and 2B had been through, he was certain that he’d run out of the will to keep going. Only 2B, and the budding connection he’d been feeling with her, had kept him from doing something rash.

It had started off small, so long ago: little lingering gazes through their visors; her hand resting on his shoulder a tad longer than was absolutely necessary; the twinge in her posture when she noticed him talking to another female model and how she relaxed just the smallest bit when she heard him speak. It all built up to suggest that there was something more than merely the combat-scanner attachment binding the two together. 

Given that he found himself betraying the same cracks in his willpower when it came to 2B’s well-being, he should have seen it coming when their time alone in the wilds, far from anything that could disturb them, had left them inching closer and closer to each other by the riverside, listening to the water babble along the stones of the waterbed. 

His hand brushed hers, a black glove touching the white fabric covering her wrist. 2B stiffened and he withdrew, ready to apologize, but when he opened his mouth, 2B’s lips silenced anything he might have said.

The moment seemed to hold still, the sensation of her soft kiss stretching into a pure, perfect eternity where it was nothing but the two of them suspended beneath the sun. She brought her hand up to cradle his chin and leaned over, trying to get atop him to further the contact, to draw it out and hold it deeper. Only after she pulled reached out a hand to caress the back of his neck did his circuits stopped buzzing enough for him to take in the gravity of the situation. 2B was _kissing_ him, and he was kissing her right back and there was no way in the whole wide world that they could ever go back to the way things were before even if he wanted to. 

9S didn’t dare let go his arms wrapped around 2B’s torso to hold her close and helping her climb onto him. He had some idea of where this was going and of what the inevitable result would be of pulling her atop him so that her crotch pressed against his, but he was so caught up in the unadulterated connection of the moment that the more _physical_ implications took second fiddle to the knowledge that 2B was finally ready to acknowledge what they’d both been dancing around.

That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t aroused by feeling her smooth leotard rub the bulge that was growing in his shorts; or by the dampness he could feel through the stretched-taut fabric, outlining the opening beneath; or by the way her breasts pressed against his chest. 9S wouldn’t kid himself. 2B was beautiful, and she was atop him and making it _very_ clear just how much she wanted him. When he let his lips drag down from hers to trail kisses along her chin and the curve of her neck, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss on her exposed skin.

Which made the intrusion that followed all the more surprising. A sound from the river drew their attention, but they were so distracted that they couldn’t muster their usual lightning-fast reactions. If their guest wished them harm, they’d have been helpless to stop them. 

Fortunately, as 2B turned without getting off of or releasing 9S, his confidence that the new addition wouldn’t be an issue grew. It was another YoRHa, and in fact, as far as he could tell, she was a perfect copy of 2B, with the same hairband, visor, dress, leotard and boots. The only difference was her coloration: she was a complete mirror of 2B, dark-skinned where 2B was light, clothed in snowy color where 2B favored shadowy hues and vice versa, hair black while 2B’s was white.

The newcomer had clearly been watching them, because she strode up without any further ado, trusting that they wouldn’t attack her. The water _splish-splashed_ as she strode through it, ignoring the liquid on her boots until she was standing next to the two of them, staring down. Her lips pursed, and when she spoke, it was with 2B’s voice as well.

“Started without me, did you?” She grinned. “I suppose I can’t blame you.”

She didn’t give them a chance to respond before continuing. “YoRHa No. 2 Type P. Call me 2P. And I know something about what you’re feeling, 2B.”

The white-haired android opened her mouth, face turning red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Emotions are prohibited.”

2P—because that was already how 9S was seeing her—crossed her arms under her chest. 9S knew she was an exact mirror of 2B, but seeing somebody with the body of the lady currently straddling him fluff her breasts was more than a little distracting. “Of course. I’ll get to the point.”

She pointed one finger to 2B and one to herself, poking the lower-down android in the forehead. “I’m you, in a sense. We’ve got the same model, same origin...and the same drives. And as I’m quite sure you’ve figured out by now, judging where you are and what you’re doing, one of those drives involves Nines here. You can’t stop what you’re feeling for him, can you?”

“I…” 2B hesitated, looking back at 9S as if she wasn’t currently rubbing against his crotch. “No. I can’t, and I…”

“Hey.” 2P reached down, pulling 2B up. They shared a glance through their visors, and 9S knew that there was something significant there. He was well aware of 2B’s... _other_ function. So if this other Yorha was here, when she was so close to a point of no return, even after being freed, did that mean…

Ah. Of course. There had to be a failsafe for the failsafe, and she had to be similar to the original to know when to step in. But the flaw there—if it could be called a flaw if it had what promised to be such a happy result—was that 2P would undergo the same development. And the same attachment, but perhaps in her own way, brought about by distantly watching 2B grow close to him from afar, feeling the attraction grow without the same connection.

The moment between the two female androids passed. They both nodded, turning down to the man they were united in their hunger for. 

9S couldn’t believe his luck.

* * *

He was standing upright, his pants and coat discarded in the grass while 2P knelt in front of him, licking at the head of his cock. She’d hiked up her skirt, pulling it up far enough that as she leaned forward 9S was able to catch a glimpse of her rear. He knew 2P had to have done that on purpose: he’d stared at 2B’s ass enough times that she’d started to notice, and more recently he’d picked up that she was giving him more and more opportunities to get a good, long look at her butt. 2P had evidently picked up on that and was making use of it in her own way, to tease him as she rubbed his dick with one gloved hand, slurping away at his cockhead while she steadied herself with a hand on his thigh.

She came at him with a gnawing intensity, a desperate _need_ for his dick that had driven her to demand his nakedness and to fall on him with gusto. 2B hadn’t been given much space to work with, with 2P crowding the space around and on 9S’s cock, but the android he’d known longer seemed quite happy where she was: leaning against his shoulder and standing beside him, letting him rest one hand on her waist, her skirt similarly lifted up enough for him to get a good grip. She wasn’t saying anything, but her mere presence, her reassurance that she was overjoyed to just _be_ with him while he got his dick worked over by her clone, was erotic all on its own. When the dark-skinned woman took the head of his cock between her lips and began to swallow it down, the android he was more familiar with leaned closer to him and kissed him again, taking his attention with her mouth while her counterpart went at his other head with hers. 9S was doing his damndest to keep himself under control, but they weren’t making it easy, and his fingers slipped down from 2B’s waist to grab at her ass through her dress. He wasn’t getting a good feeling for it beneath the fabric, but after all this time finally getting to _touch_ her butt made it worth it.

2B moaned into his mouth and pulled away, panting and breathless, covered breasts heaving with her intakes of air. She was getting as much out of this as he was, even if she didn’t have a mouth at her nethers. The only one in a position to help with that didn’t seem likely to remedy it right now, what with how enthralled she was by his dick. She was taking more now, her tongue wriggling and squirming along the underside of his cock, pressing against him as she stroked what little of his length wasn’t in her mouth, the hand on his thigh now cupping his balls. Her mouth was hot and wet, her breath hissing onto his cockhead as he nudged the back of her throat, and then she was taking him all the way, her nose pressing against his pelvis and his balls resting on her chin.

9S tightened his grip on 2B’s butt through her clothes while the white-clothed woman smirked around his length, withdrawing halfway only to plunge her face back on him. The warmth and suction of her lips and throat, combined with the incessant working of his nuts and the stroking of the base of his cock when 2P was only swallowing him partway, was leaving him with precious little stamina to hold back what he knew was coming. The little peeks he was getting of her butt when she fucked her face on his dick and sent her dress quivering only added to his torment, to say nothing of 2B’s body against him, her lips now interlocked with his once again. No one could have faulted him for letting loose, so he didn’t see any reason to hold back any longer.

“Tw-mf!” He started to say a name but he couldn’t get it out around 2B’s mouth. She seemed to get what he was hinting at, though, and without stopping her kiss she reached a hand down to hold the other female YoRHa’s head down. The darker-skinned android moaned around his shaft, tongue working him maddeningly in her mouth as she was forced to deepthroat him completely. Not that she would have stopped on her own power, and the sight of 2B restraining the other android on his dick was enough to bring 9S over the brink. He erupted, balls twitching against 2P’s chin as he let loose the first of what promised to be _many_ loads, the rush of cum flooding her throat, shooting so deeply that she didn’t even get a chance to taste the gooey load she’d been working out of him this whole time. She seemed disappointed, whimpering around his shaft, but she kept dutifully suckling his cock and rubbing her tongue all around his length until he finally stopped cumming.

His legs wobbled and his vision swam from the force of his orgasm, the uncoiling knot of pleasure leaving his balls aching with the flood of his release, and he only stayed upright because the weight next to him and the android in front of him kept him from moving far enough in any direction to fall over. 9S’s focus was split too sharply between keeping his balance and letting the tension unravel in his crotch to notice the look that passed between the other two androids. They didn’t need to speak: they knew well enough what everyone wanted next.

2B stepped away from 9S, taking him by the hand to help him steady himself while 2P stood up. Once she was confident that he was in control of himself, 2B joined her counterpart, hips sashaying from side to side and giving him the most delightful view of her creamy, pale thighs, visible in the seam splitting her dress. 2P’s thighs too were a treasure to behold, offering him a glimpse of cocoa between white sheets, delightfully toned, especially where the boots hugged her skin. Her fellow model’s longs legs displayed the same taut suppleness, and he couldn’t help but reflect on how damn _lucky_ he was to be able to behold their thighs...to say nothing of their backsides.

In fact, he surmised that now was the time to address that. Specifically, he’d been under the spell of 2B’s ass for his entire existence, and 2P’s own rear had already captured his attention. But as the two female androids stayed standing, watching him to gauge his reaction, he knew that he had to properly explore their most alluring feature before moving on to anything else. 

9S fell to his knees, an act both of supplication and of access, bringing himself at eye level with their short-skirt-covered crotches. They knew what he was after and turned around, their dresses doing little to conceal the magnificence of their asses. He already knew that there wasn’t anything better in the world, but it still took his breath away to see how soft and full their butts were. The bottom of their leotards, black for 2P and white for 2B, were trapped tightly between their asscheeks, pulled so taut that they were nearly reduced to the thinness of a thong, little more than a thin strip separating their buttocks.

He _had_ to worship them. Diving down onto 2B’s rear, he buried his face in her ass, utterly consumed by the pale skin surrounding his face, her dress brushing against his hair as he grabbed her thighs and sank his fingers in, both to hold her steady and to feel her legs smoothness for himself. She let out a sound between a squeal and a gasp, but she didn’t protest. Far from it, actually: once he moved a hand up from her thigh to grope and grab a buttcheek, she moaned and pushed back onto him until all he could see or feel or experience in any meaningful capacity was her ass against and around his face. There were worse things to be overwhelmed by.

However much he marveled at simply _being_ there with 2B’s butt, though, 9S was made aware that a certain someone else was awaiting his attentions when a _harumph_ met his ears. The _click-clack_ of heels on stone let him know that 2P was anxious for her turn, but when he turned, he found her ass already in his face, her dress undone and discarded to leave her in nothing but her leotard. He was trapped, with 2B’s butt on one side and 2P’s on the other, and they both leaned into him now, pressing against the side of his head with their rears. Ebony and ivory, night and day: the stark contrast between what he could see through the periphery of his right eye and the corner of his left was striking. 2B and 2P couldn’t be more different in their coloration, but they also couldn’t be more similar in their mirrored perfection. If he had to be smothered to death, he was quite happy to go out like this, with the two most amazing asses he’d ever see enveloping his head, warm and soft and safely pillowing him between brown and white butts.

And then, just like that, they pulled away. He could breathe again, but he missed the pressure of their rears on him, the security and comfort of their bodies cradling his own. 2B undid her own dress, leaving her wearing as much and as little as her counterpart. He almost thought to protest them getting off of him, then reconsidered it when they pushed him onto his back, his head resting in the grass beyond the stone lining the riverbank while his cock jutted up in the air, still as erect as if he’d never cum. Still facing away from each other, 2B and 2P positioned themselves on either side of his legs, interlocked their arms and leaned back to keep their balance as they lowered themselves into a mirrored squat. With their rumps pressed tightly together, two pairs of buttcheeks enveloped his cock, still shimmering and wet from 2P’s blowjob and now encircled by the backsides that had cast their spell on him. 

If anything, their asses felt even softer around 9S’s dick than they had against his face, the stiffness and turgidity of his length making the pliable, squishy flesh of their bums stand out that much more. They were holding themselves in place by thrusting their weight back against their counterpart, the pressure from their hold leaving 9S’s cock trapped delightfully between two delectable derrières. Their buttjob didn’t leave their bodies bearing down on him as strongly as 2P’s mouth and lips had, but it was still a wonderfully languid sort of pleasure as they steadily raised and lowered their hips, squeezing his length into what little space was left between their rears.

He pressed his shoulders against the ground, trying to focus on anything that might stave off the inevitable end result of grinding his dick along something he’d wanted for a long time—2B’s cream-colored ass—against something he’d only just seen but couldn’t wait to enjoy more of, namely 2P’s own darker butt. He pressed his thighs together, vainly hoping that the pressure on his swollen, eager-to-cum balls would forestall any imminent desire to erupt, but in the process he made the mistake of looking down. There they were, elbows locked together as they raised and lowered their bodies to grind against his cock, so tightly that their hindquarters squished together. Their thighs, even more exposed now that their flimsy dresses weren’t covering them anymore, shimmered with sweat in the glare of the sun. 

9S dug his fingers into the dirt and let loose a rattling, unsteady groan, dick tensing as he unleashed himself. Cum surged up from his dick, splattering along their backs and buttocks, coating their clothing and the exposed skin between their shoulders, with more cream dripping down onto their thighs and asscheeks, glazing their cheeks with the gooey, sticky outcome of their frottage. The two female androids kept moving as he squirted all over their asses, the cum frothing into bubbles from the continued friction until, at last, he was done, the tightness in his chest falling back into a warm, loose state of rest.

And he was still hard. How could he not be, with 2B and 2P still so obviously not done with him? As they unlocked their arms and separated, 9S’s cumload glistening on their skin, a devilish thought occurred to him: sure, it would be fun to get ridden into the floor by either or both of them, but what if he let them know with a bit more aggression just how much he could dish out? The sight and sensation of their asses had worked him up quite a bit, and he saw no reason to not demonstrate just how much he enjoyed them. But they hadn’t maneuvered themselves into a position where he could comfortably make his intentions known, and so he lay back to behold what they had in store.

They took each other to the ground, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths as their covered breasts pillowed from being squished between their bodies. It was a whirlwind of dark and light, the brown alongside the black and the brown trading places with the pale as they traded places atop each other, only separating their lips to plant kisses down their chests, pawing and squeezing everything they could find. Every so often, they’d pause, if only for a moment, making sure that 9S was still watching: this was for _his_ benefit, not theirs, after all. But they didn’t make any obvious moves to look back, convinced by his slow, consistent breathing that he was quite enraptured with the sight of them devouring each other.

2B rose to the initiative first, flipping 2P over and forcing the android to stick her butt in the air, the cum on her butt still glistening and clear on her skin. Without so much as a whisper of warning, the YoRHa dove in, dragging her teeth and lips along her ass, nipping and licking up all the cum she could get her mouth on. Her hands weren’t idle, either, pulling at the thong between the other android’s brown asscheeks before letting go, allowing the tight material to snap back and smack the eager YoRHa’s cunt and asshole, leaving her whimpering and burying her face into the ground. 2B glanced back at 9S, a sly grin forming at the corners of her mouth, and she pulled 2P’s thong to the side again, exposing the puckered little star of her butt. 9S blinked beneath his visor and his breath caught in his throat, but he couldn’t stop himself from returning her smile. Good to know they were on the same page. 

Once 2P’s ass was licked clean of 9S’s spunk, 2B moved forward fell onto her back, lifting her lips to give the black-haired woman room to tilt her head up and perform the same service on her mirror image, slurping and smacking her lips, replacing the coating of cum with long trails of saliva left by her tongue. 2B moaned and clenched her fists, legs quivering as her heels struggled to find purchase in the ground while she was licked clean. It wasn’t long before her ass shined with 2P’s drool, rather than 9S’s bounty of semen, and when the other model 2 took the reprieve to rest her chin on the ground, the one who’d just gotten her ass eaten scooted over to her backside, grabbing thick handfuls of her counterpart’s perfectly replicated rear.

“So you want some of him too, is that it?” Her voice dropped, husky and almost threatening if not for the obviously lewd backdrop to her words. “Are you sure you know what you’re asking for?”

“What are you getting at?” 

“Answer the question.” As she spoke, 2B curled her finger, gesturing 9S to her while moving the hand on 2P’s buttock to the thong of her leotard, shifting the black material to the side once again. He couldn’t resist the sight of the woman he’d come to love kneeling before another just like her, spreading her asscheeks and moving her clothing for ease of access. He scrambled over, somehow not alerting 2P to his presence...although it was likely that the android on her hands and knees was too distracted to hear him.

“You really want me to spell it out?”

“Yes.” 2B’s masterful suppression of her emotions paid dividends here as she held back a giggle, 9S now positioning the head of his swollen, glistening cock right outside that beautifully brown asshole. He was breathing so heavily that he was sure that the jig would be up, but still 2P remained oblivious.

“It’s not really sexy to say it, you know.”

“Do it anyway.” The thick tip of his shaft was a hair’s breadth away from prodding 2P’s bum, and he was fast losing his ability to play along.

“I want his diiii—!” 2P’s words trailed off into a yowl of shock as 9S lost control. He couldn’t hold back any longer: the sight of 2B quite literally presenting another android’s ass for him to use, knowing that not only did she approve but explicitly _wanted_ him to make use of a woman who looked exactly like her, was more than he could handle. Placing one hand on 2P’s left buttock and the other on 2B’s wrist, 9S thrust forward, plunging his cock forward and into the rear entrance with so much force that her arms buckled and her chin slid against the ground while she was fed the very thing she was asking for.

9S dug his fingers into that soft, thick ass, holding onto what he could as his cock quickly and urgently spread her anal walls wide around its girth as he rushed to fill her with all the dick he could. He wasn’t taking his time, and it was showing as 2P grunted and dug handfuls of soil and rock out of the ground, leaving deep lines in the ground as he shoved ever more of his prodigious length inside of her. With a whimper, she felt his balls come to rest against her pussy lips and his pelvis against her buttcheeks, and she knew he’d bottomed out inside of her in one go. 9S could almost have cum right then and there, watching her take his cock while bent over and held down by another just like her, but he didn’t dare end things so quickly.

“How’s it feel, 2P?” A twinge of jealousy rang in 2B’s voice, but she didn’t glare or frown, still smiling with something betwixt grimness and satisfaction. 2P had asked for everything he could give, and even if her fellow’s bright, pale ass wasn’t going to be the first to experience his cock, she’d make sure that her fellow model 2 would take everything 9S had to give.

“He’s... _hrk!_ ” 2P grit her teeth and she made a choking sound as 9S withdrew halfway and plunged back in, gripping her ass so tightly that it almost hurt. He wasn’t using her ass gently, and even though she’d have it no other way it’d take some adjustment. “He’s...he’s fucking _big_ , 2B.”

“Mmm. Describe it.” She shifted her hand from beneath 9S’s wrist to let him grab the butt with his other set of fingers, giving him the full leverage to thrust in and out of the prone woman with gusto. He couldn’t _believe_ how tight she was, bearing down on him so strongly that he almost couldn’t shove his dick entire inside her. Whenever he withdrew, her ass clamped down on him, reluctant to let him separate himself even halfway—which was all he managed to do—before sucking him back into its warm depths. It was even better than her mouth, the vigor of her tongue replaced by an incessant squeezing. 

“Fuck, he’s...he’s spreading me wide on his fat _fucking_ dick, and I don’t want him to ever stop...” The darker-skinned model shuddered and moaned, still clawing at the ground even though she was hitting the mud beneath the rocks and dirt by this point, rubbing her thighs together as she held her ass up even higher for 9S to enjoy. He couldn’t get enough of it, nor could he ever see too much of 2P’s round, full, brown ass jiggling and shuddering as his hips smacked into it. He’d never get sick of hearing the clap of his nuts against the hood of her cunt, or how she took a breath each time he shoved his cock in and whined when he withdrew even a bit. 

“Good.” 2B gave the other woman a ripe _smack_ across the ass, leaving her dusky butt wobbling with even more force and prompting her rear to tighten around the intruding cock, to the delight of all three. 9S groaned and hissed, only distracted when the android beside him laid a hand on his. He turned to meet her, still thrusting his hips, and she locked her fingers in his, resting on 2P’s butt.

He couldn’t see them, but he knew that her stormy, gray-blue eyes had to be looking at him with more something akin to a challenge, urging him to take what he wanted from the prone, receptive model before him. And then she spoke. “Enjoy her, Nines. Give her all you’ve got. I _know_ you can. And when you’re done…” She licked her lips, squeezing his hand as he kept fucking 2P’s ass. “...well, I’m still waiting for mine.”

She leaned over and kissed him, and that cinched it. 2B’s lips on his, the wild weight all around his dick, the sight of 2P’s submissive form and ripe round ass as he fucked her...9S had endured a lot, and this was more than he’d ever been asked to face. While 2B moaned into his mouth, her counterpart let loose a keening whine that she didn’t try to muffle, balling her hands into fists and rubbing her thighs together as her pussy gushed onto his balls and her ass undulated around him. The pressure almost seemed to squeeze the cum right up from his balls, a suction force that left him spewing right up that tight, brown butt. He painted her insides as white as her clothing, burying his spunk deep in her ass while she came from being anally used. The kissing and contact wasn’t so distracting that he couldn’t watch how that ass quivered and shook with each flood of cum inside her. 

When, at last, he was spent, he kept his lips locked on 2B’s as he withdrew with no small protest, 2P’s rear oozing the last bits of his load as a few late spurts made their way out of him. She collapsed onto her stomach as 9S fell backward, the android who’d been helping him now crawling atop him without breaking her kiss. He’d just came three times, and his dick was as eager to and his balls as packed full as ever before. 2B being there with probably had something to do with his remarkable endurance.

Now that 2P was—at least for a moment—fucked silly, 9S could have a moment alone with the person he’d been hoping for this to happen with all along, and he fully intended to make use of it. When their mouths finally separated, he was keenly aware of the crack of her ass riding along his dick, pillowing him between her buttcheeks, his cockhead prodding her rear hole through the thong of her leotard.

He’d thought about this so much, even dreamed about it, as much as an android could, but now that he was here he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted. Fantasies had a way of glossing over blanks that had to be filled in when reality was in play. But he didn’t want to speak, for fear of spoiling this. 2B came to his rescue yet again: moving one hand from where it had rested on his chest to her visor, she slipped it off, looking down at him with her eyes uncovered. He lay still while she did the same, and for the first time since they’d taken this path, 9S was able to look upon her with no true obstructions. The carnal nature of their intercourse was there, certainly, as she tensed to allow her asscheeks to more forcefully enfold his length, but there was a tenderness to their eye contact that seemed to go beyond this superficial moment.

2P had involved herself here, but this was still fundamentally about _them_ , at least for now. The ashen-haired android had made it clear enough, focusing on gentle kisses and encouragement while he rawed 2P roughly, and now they had some time to make good on that. 9S wanted so badly to say just how he felt about her, to let loose everything that threatened to spill over from his countless missions and resets, but when he opened his mouth to speak, she shushed him with a finger. Words were good, but they had better ways to show each other how they felt.

He would have been happy with anything she’d wanted to do, whether that meant she’d ride him while they gazed longingly at each other or any other sort of union, but instead 2B gave him another kiss on the lips before lifting her hips, steadying herself on her hands, and turning around. 9S couldn’t see her face anymore, but he _was_ able to see the most perfect part of her, and the fact that she wanted him to made it all the better. Glancing over her shoulder at him as she steadied herself on her knees, her shins next to his thighs, 2B slipped her leotard to the side, lined up his cockhead with her ass, let it prod the tight hole, and then began to sink her rear onto his length.

9S moved one hand to his stomach and the other behind his head, trying to relax. 2B was exactly as tight and welcoming as 2P had been, encapsulating him as she lowered herself, the force around him a soft squeeze that was gentler than 2P’s forceful wrenching of his cock. He enjoyed both, but he adored how 2B whined as he spread her ass with his dick, her hips quivering while she struggled to take him deeper even as she guided the pace herself. The little patch of exposed skin between her shoulder blades glistened with sweat, just as her ass shined with 2P’s spitshine, and when he finally was buried in her to the base, she let loose a hoarse, full-body moan, the inside of her ass tightening around him. She turned again, tilting her head to meet his eyes, her face flushed from the struggle of taking his sizeable member but shining with joy and fulfillment. She’d wanted this too, and aimed to prove it to him as she lifted her butt and started to ride.

It was a slow, measured pace, not fast enough to let their bodies meet with the loud _claps_ and slapping sounds that had defined the last ass 9S had enjoyed. Instead of a furious cheek-clapping rate of anal penetration, 2B was making every inch of entry and withdrawal count, trying to balance her desire to be filled again whenever she pulled herself partway off of him with the need to make this last, and to make it gentle. On those accounts, 9S thought she succeeded marvelously as she deftly ride him while facing away, falling down on his dick just hard enough to send small shudders up her ass and thighs but not so forcefully that their bodies smacked together lewdly. By softly guiding herself on and off of his considerable girth at her own pace, 2B was living out every sidelong glance, every caught breath, every surge of concern that had marked their unspoken attraction. Nothing else would have fit, and nothing else would have gotten 9S as _into_ it, no matter how much he adored her body. It helped that her pace of motion dragged out the friction of her asshole on his dick, how the opening clenched and pulled at his cock while her insides rubbed him every which way.

She rested her hands on his shins and shifted into a squat, her feet pressing against his thighs while she sped up. Just a little bit, but enough that 9S could feel the pressure rise within him. He knew better than to speak, trusting that she could tell when he was about to blow, thinking it better to lie back and enjoy both the sensation of her butt gripping his dick and the knowledge that this long-overdue expression of adoration was finally making itself known in the best possible way. Sure enough, 2B tensed and gripped his shins a little harder, her pace rising just a little bit more—enough that their bodies made a small smacking sound when they met, enough that the force of contact left her ass jiggling most forcefully, round and full and so very, very pale. He could almost lose himself in those cheeks, and he very nearly did until 2B turned around again.

The mark on her face, a blemish so charming and uniquely _her_ that 9S thought of it as a feature, called his attention away from the view of her rear and towards her face. Gone was the sharp, focus set in her mouth that he’d associated so much with her: in its place was a soft, encouraging smile, just like she’d used to give him before they’d kissed by the riverside here. He knew what she was telling him. 9S tensed his shoulders and stopped holding back, letting his spunk pump up her rear. It was just as enjoyable as the cumshot he’d blasted out before, especially once she closed her eyes, quivered her legs, and bore down on his spasming, cumming dick while she enjoyed her own runaway orgasm, but his release felt unhurried. He wasn’t rushing to flood her butt, even if he was splashing the inside of her asshole with just as much fluid as last time, and that let him ride the sensation just a little bit longer. Each pump of cum was veritably sucked out of his dick, insistently urged to release by 2B’s gripping anal ring and inner muscles. So tightly was the suction around his shaft that none of his load escaped out, firmly trapped by the base of his dick while his cockhead splattered her insides.

When it was done, 9S’s head swam with the aftereffects of his exertion while 2B fell backwards with his dick still buried in her. Resting her back on his stomach with her legs kicked up in the air and her butt securely plugged with his cock, she tilted her head up and drew him into a kiss. He fell into it willingly, smiling at just how perfect everything had turned out.

Then 2P coughed.

“That’s cute. But I want some more, Nines.”

He and 2B didn’t stop kissing, and he felt her chuckle into his mouth. A scanner’s work was never done.

* * *

9S lost track of how long he fucked them and was fucked in turn. After he and 2B had been reluctantly disentangled, she’d sat on his face and had him lick at her asshole with his cum still leaking from it while 2P took her place riding him while facing away. The position left him with 2B’s pale buttocks pressing down over his eyes, unable to enjoy the sight of the other woman's ass swaying and wobbling with the weight of her motions, but he was perfectly satisfied only being able to behold one woman's rear while a tight ass squeezed his cock. 

More had followed. Much, much more. He’d taken the dark-haired android against a tree, shoving her face into the bark roughly while he made use of her ass and 2B whispered into his ear, urging him to pound her counterpart harder and faster. He’d fucked the black-clothed woman while she lay atop 2P, swapping his dick between the lighter asshole on the top and the darker one on the bottom while the two female androids writhed and squirmed atop each other. He’d let 2P ride him while 2B licked his nuts and fingered her own ass, and then he’d fucked her forcefully into the ground in a press while she whined and begged and cried out for more, the one who'd just ridden him giggling all the while. He’d slammed into 2P while 2B draped her stomach across her counterpart’s back to hold her rear steady, slapping it, spreading it wide for his invading dick, and smirking and smiling at him all the while. He’d pounded 2B while she lay on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him when she could and pouting when she couldn’t, 2P pushing his shoulders to keep him going as she whispered promises and encouragingly dirty words into his ears. Every one ended the same, with him cumming as the one getting stuffed enjoyed her own orgasm.

They’d done much more and he would never forget any of it, not one bit. Throughout it all, only two things stayed consistent: he’d always fucked their asses, and their pussies had stayed untouched save for some occasional slapping or rubbing by balls, thighs, or another person’s body. And no matter what, 2P and 2B came every single time, when he flooded their butts and covered their rears or faces or bodies with his inexhaustible bounty of cum.

When it was over, they were all lying on the ground, the two female androids resting against him as their energy was finally exhausted. 9S had his hand on their rears, squeezing lightly and utterly contented. They were a mess, and they couldn’t be happier. 2B and 2P’s well-fucked assholes oozed cum and their bodies were strewn with even more spunk. An atmosphere of utter relaxation settled over the three of them. 9S could never have anticipated things turning out so perfectly. Life, such as it was, was good.


End file.
